New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures
New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures is a US VHS/DVD featuring two sixth season episodes, four seventh season episodes, and one song. It was released by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2004. Description '2004/2009 VHS/DVD: ' PEEP!-PEEP! It's so busy on the Island of Sodor that Sir Topham Hatt needs to bring in some new engines to keep the railway running smoothly. That means new friends and adventures for Thomas. Climb aboard and meet them all. There is Spencer, the fastest express engine the Island has ever seen. Meet Emily, the sleek green engine with the beautiful brass dome; and new friend Arthur, whose spotless record gets ruined when Thomas plays a trick on him. Don't forget cheerful tractor Jack and all of his construction crew friends. And come meet the big and mighty Murdoch, who is always looking for some peace and quiet, but finds out what it means to have some Really Useful friends. Join Thomas and his new friends for trainloads of discovery and fun. Peep Peep! Episodes # Gordon and Spencer # Emily's New Coaches # The Spotless Record # Peace and Quiet # Jack Jumps In # A Friend in Need Songs # Five New Engines in the Shed # Thomas' Anthem (DVD Only) Bonus features * Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook * A Day at the Works "game" * Really Useful Engines "game" * Really Useful places "game" * Web Fun Trivia * The VHS and DVD release included a post card of a character introduced in the video. * This is the only US release narrated by Michael Angelis. * On the DVD, a trailer for Steamies vs. Diesels is featured. * When completing all three games on the DVD, the 10 Years of Thomas version of Thomas' Anthem is shown as a reward. Goofs * On some DVD covers, there appears to be a copy of Spencer behind him. Also, Knapford Sheds is not properly edited out from behind Harvey. * In "Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook", Sir Topham mentions the time that Henry was bricked up in the tunnel, but the clip shown is from Something in the Air. * Writers Paul Larson, Jan Page, Phil Fehrle, Jonathan Trueman, and Abi Grant are not listed in the credits. * In the DVD description, Jack is described as a tractor. * A question in the DVD game asks "Who is most likely to be down at the quarry unloading cargo from Bulstrode?" where the answer is Cranky. The question should have said "docks" instead of "quarry". * In the main menu, Salty has a whistle instead of a horn. Gallery File:NewFriendsforThomasandotherAdventuresVHS.jpg|VHS File:NewFriendsforThomasandotheradventuresVHSwithfreeWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|VHS with free Wooden Railway Winter Wonderland Thomas File:NewFriendsForThomasVHSspine.jpg|VHS spine File:NewFriendsforThomaswithFreeWoodenRailwayThomasandDuncan.jpg|DVD 2-pack with free Wooden Railway Thomas and Duncan File:Thomas'TrustyFriendsandNewFriendsforThomasDVDwithWoodenElizabethandBulgy.jpg|Another DVD 2-pack with Wooden Railway Bulgy and Elizabeth File:NewFriendsforThomasandThomas'TrustyFriendsDVDwithWoodenPercyandElizabeth.png|Two-Pack DVD with Wooden Railway Percy and Elizabeth File:NewFriendsforThomasandotherAdventures2009backcover.png|2009 back cover and spine File:NewFriendsforTomasandOtherAdventuresDisc.JPG|Disc File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventuresNetflixcover.jpg|Netflix poster File:NewFriendsforThomastitlecard.png|Title card File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures1.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures2.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures3.png|Main menu File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures4.png|Episode selection menu File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures5.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures6.png|Sing-Along Song menu File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures7.png|Fun and Games menu File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures8.png|A Day at the Works game File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures9.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures10.png|Really Useful Engines game File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures11.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures12.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures13.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Scrapbook File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures14.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures15.png|Web Fun File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures16.png File:NewFriendsforThomasandOtherAdventures17.png|Thomas' Gallery Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video